brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cold Comfort
Cold Comfort |Directed by = Robert Frost |Released = 2004 |Month = December |Day = 24 |Starring = *Chris Salt *Rachel Dew *Dave Corbett *Nate Burr *Nick Maniatis |Genre = *Adventure *Comedy |Running time = 9:44 |Language = English |Watch Now = Brickfilm Archive |Created for = |image = ColdComfort.png |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = Betty and Ian get caught in a snow storm }} Cold Comfort is a 2004 adventure brickfilm by Robert Frost.Directory listing archiveRelease thread archive It follows two adventurers who go to the Himalayan mountains in search of yeti DNA.[https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B0kf__51kPlCS0NjN3U3WGdmSUE/view Cold Comfort on the Brickfilm Archive] It was originally intended to be an entry to the High Adventure Theatre Contest on Brickfilms.com, but a computer crash not long before the deadline led to 6 minutes that had been filmed being lost.Website archive The film was later refilmed entirely. The only surviving footage from the original version is the amount that was used in the trailer released on July 13, three days before the computer crash. In 2005, the film was submitted to the Young Filmmakers Festival in Bradford, and was chosen as one of the entries to be screened in a cinema to an audience of about 300 people. Frost wrote a 20-page script for a Cold Comfort 2 and was animating it in 2007, but this was not completed. Plot Global warming has resulted in the gradual melting of the polar ice caps, which has changed the ocean currents and caused once warm climates to become cooler. Doctor Max Thunkblad forsees a new ice age, and theorises that if he takes the DNA from a creature that survives in the cold, he can develop a medicine for humans to allow them to survive the ice age. Adventurers Ian and Betty are sent to acquire blood from a rare Himalayan yeti. Ian and Betty take a hot air balloon up Himalayan mountains, but they get caught in a snow storm and a lightning strike sends the balloon crashing down. The stranded adventurers make a sledge from the wreckage and travel down a valley until a hut takes them by surprise. Inside, they find hunters' equipment, including dynamite. An explosion goes off on another mountain, and Ian and Betty look through binoculars to see a yeti running from the blast and into a cave. They spot the two hunters, and begin moving to try to reach the yeti before them. The hunters prepare another blast, which Ian and Betty narrowly avoid on their way to the cave. They get inside the cave first, but hide when they hear the hunters coming. The hunters begin shooting and injures the yeti as well as Ian who jumps out to stop them from killing it. Betty shoots at the hunters and scares them away. She acquires the blood the yeti lost from being grazed and radios to Dr. Thunkblad for evacuation. Cast *Chris Salt as Ian P Freely *Rachel Dew as Betty Spaghetti *Dave Corbett as Max Thunkblad *Nate Burr as Hunter *Nick Maniatis as Hunter Crew *Robert Frost - Director, Animator, Editor *Richard Frost -Writer, Producer, Set help *Ben Frost - LEGO supplies *Robin Hoffmann - Music *Andrew "AMT" Theis - CGI logo *Batemulaco of PE - Cold Comfort logo References Category:Brickfilms filmed in the United Kingdom Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms.com Staff Favorite brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Adventure brickfilms